dnifandomcom-20200214-history
Telanis
Master Telanis was a Guild Master within the Guild of Surveyors and was the head of the project to the Journey to the Surface. He had fine luxurious instruments hanging from his belt. Biography Master Telanis prided himself on his safety record as during his leadership there had been minimal broken bones, or bruising. He valued Aitrus very much and often consulted with him for his opinions. 2,4 hahrtee into the Journey to the Surface, the crew were joined by Observers from the D'ni Council. Telanis knew that there was a change of heart in the Council concerning the excavation, and the emissaries were there to survey their attitudes, and their report might prove crucial for the future of the expedition. The next day Master Kedri visited him, complaining about the frequent stops during the excavation. He explained about Master Geran surveying the rock with a sounding capsule, e necessary proess to build a permanent tunnel to the Surface. Seeing that Kedri was not satisied, Telanis pointed out that the D'ni people displayed patience throughout their history. Looking the look of challenge in his eyes, Kedri withdrew. Telanis asked for Aitrus and cook Jerahl promised to feed him, then send him to the Master's cabin. He was there studying the latest suvey charts with Garen and the 3 observers when Aitrus came. Geran told him abut the discovery of a fault line indicating unstable rock formations. He decided to move back and across and ordered Geran to arrange at once the survey. The detour would require more than 1 week, and he was happy to see Kedri's expression. At the same time he ordered Aitrus to be assigned to Kedri, for 11 days. He knew that Aitrus's integrity would keep the Master satisfied. That night, when the Messenger came, he told Aitrus that they must talk about Kedri. On the 3rd bell he woke Aitrus up and led him to his cabin. There he told him about an upcoming Council meeting and the role of the Observers. He asked Aitrus to note down what interests Kedri more. 2 days after all of the different excavating tools were inspected for the next phase, he noticed that Kedri asked to Aitrus the controversial question about any surface dwellers. He entered the discussion saying that the opinions of the elders matter, and to stop the subject, he said that he will skip the bore samples to proceed directly to drilling. That night, he talked to Aitrus again and congratulated him for entertaining the guests by showing them the machinery. They discussed the possibility of the existence of surface dwellers, and Telanis expressed his idea that they should avoid conflict and intermixing, and that they may observe them discreetly and perhaps benefit from the technology they might have developed. Later came the sound of a commotion from inside the tunnel. He joined Aitrus in the doorway of the excavator and ran across. Ta'nerin told them that Efanis had been gravely injured and Telanis ordered him to fetch Master Avonis. Inside the tunnel, they saw Efanis bleeding and groaning. He tore off his shirt and poked it into the wound and roused the bystanders from their shock to carry Efanis back to the excavator to save time. Category:Characters Category:The Book of Ti'ana